


You're So Lucky I'm Around

by pearl_o



Series: Whale-HS-AU [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Pete/Mikey high school AU. This is pretty sappy, but I'm okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Lucky I'm Around

"Going out" always seems like a kind of stupid phrase to Mikey, and they haven't really done anything that you could call a date, either. For the last couple of weeks, though, Mikey's been getting a ride from Pete everyday after school. If Pete has practice, he just drops Mikey off. Most days, though, they go over to Pete's house.

Pete's house is bright and clean and full, and his dogs seem to really love jumping up on Mikey and licking him, which Pete says must be because he smells good. Mrs. Wentz is usually home already. She smiles a lot and offers them cookies and snacks and asks Pete how his day was. Pete always kisses her on the cheek and hugs her and then says, "Me and Mikey are going to go up to my room and work on homework."

And actually, they _do_ work on their homework. At least for a while. Pete's a year ahead of Mikey, but they're both on the same level of math, so they do that together, usually. And they get some of their other stuff done, too. How much really depends on the day. After a while they always end up curled together on one of Pete's stupid twin beds, making out until it's time for Mikey to go home for dinner.

The making out's stayed at a relatively innocent level so far, which is mainly because Mikey feels kind of weird about doing it while Pete's mom is right downstairs. The first time they almost got to third base, Mikey was sitting up, leaning back against the headboard while Pete unbuttoned his jeans and tugged lightly, just starting to stick his hand into the waistband of Mikey's underpants, and Mikey was so tensed up he felt like he was going to snap, and Pete's hand was right there -- and then there was a loud knock on the door and Mrs Wentz said "Peter, I need you to vacuum the hall!" and Mikey jerked away from Pete so hard he fell off the bed. Pete was still laughing at him when he came back from his chores.

They don't, like, hold hands at school or anything like that. But they smile at each other when they pass in the hall, and on days when they both have the same lunch period Pete comes over and sits next to Mikey and nibbles off his plate. Pete has started leaving notes in Mikey's locker, too. Sometimes it's really random stuff, just weird thoughts, like seeing the inside of Pete's brain scribbled onto a piece of torn notebook paper. Sometimes it's something dirty, and Mikey tucks the note into his pocket to save for later, when he gets home and can lock himself in the bathroom and jerk off to his heart's content.

He's been jerking off a lot lately. Even more than usual. He and Gerard have an agreement now, an unspoken one, where Gerard doesn't say anything about it, and Mikey doesn't say a word about the ugly hickies Gerard's started hiding with ugly scarves and high collars. It's working well so far.

One month after their first kiss, Pete has an overnight trip with the soccer team. Mikey slipped a homemade mix CD into his backpack when he wasn't looking. Pete calls sometime after midnight, waking Mikey up from a sound sleep.

"Mikey Way," Pete says. He's almost whispering.

"Hi," Mikey mumbles into the phone. He stretches his arm out to the dresser for his glasses. "What's up?"

"I got your present," Pete says. "You're so awesome, Mikey Way, do you know that?"

"Whatever," Mikey says.

"I'm locked in the bathroom here, I have to be quiet so I don't wake up my roommates, but I had to call you. Are you alone?"

It's dark in his bedroom, but he can still hear Gerard's even breathing across the room. "No, I'm-- I can go into the bathroom, too, I guess."

"I'm thinking about you," Pete says. "Right now."

Mikey stumbles out of bed, almost dropping the phone on his way out of the room. He closes the door and turns the lock, but doesn't turn the bathroom light on, just sits down hard on the toilet seat lid and rests his head against the wall.

"I'm alone now," he says.

"Yay," Pete says, and Mikey can almost imagine the dirty smile on his face.

Mikey laughs, just a little, and says, "Are we really going to have phone sex?"

"Well, _I_ am," Pete says. "I'm halfway there already, to tell you the truth. You wanna catch up?"

Mikey thinks about Pete touching himself, on the other end of the phone line. He switches the phone to his left hand, so he can slip his right hand into his pajama bottoms.

Pete's breath is loud in Mikey's ear. There are goosebumps all up and down his arms and neck.

"Are you getting off?" Mikey says. Hearing the words come out of his own mouth makes him even harder somehow.

"Yeah," Pete says, "yeah. Jeez, Mikey, next time -- I'm thinking about your hand on my dick instead. You want that, right?"

Mikey bites his lip. "Yeah. Yeah."

"Next time," Pete says again. "What do you want, Mikey? I'll do it, I fucking swear."

There was this one afternoon in Pete's bedroom. The blinds were all done and it was still sunny outside, so there was a golden glow to the whole room, and Pete was lying on his back with his arms stretched over his head, and his shirt was off, and Mikey was kneeling up over him, just looking down at him while Pete gazed at him and smiled.

"I don't know," Mikey says. "I just--"

He trails off.

"Yeah," Pete says. "I know."

Mikey closes his eyes and Pete's voice is in his ear when he comes.

Two days later there's a new note in Mikey's locker after second period, pinned to some kind of fist-sized fuzzy stuffed animal. It says _hey mikeyway let's go out to the carnival. i'll win you prizes and buy you cotton candy if you ride the ferris wheel with me._

When he looks at it more closely, the stuffed animal's some kind of winged horse. It's bright purple and girly, and if anyone sees it he'll get made fun of, but Mikey sticks it in his backpack anyway.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Get Up, Get Down (The Prom Is For Losers Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87147) by [prettykitty_aya (words_unravel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/prettykitty_aya)




End file.
